hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasp (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies = Darren Cross/Yellowjacket, HYDRA, Mitchell Carson, Ten Rings, Sonny Burch, Ava Starr (formerly), Bill Foster (formerly), Uzman, Jimmy Woo, Stoltz, Burleigh Thanos, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Giant Dogs, Sakaarans, Outriders |powers = *Intelligence *Expert Businesswoman *Expert Martial Artist *Master Acrobat Wasp Suit *Size Manipulation *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Agility *Flight *Energy Projection *Insect Manipulation |type_of_heroine = Size-Shifting Superhero }}Hope van Dyne is a Marvel Cinematic Universe character who appears as the tritagonist in Ant-Man and the female protagonist of Ant-Man and the Wasp. After being given the Wasp suit, she became the second Wasp. Background Hope is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, having her mother's last name. She trained Scott into becoming Ant-Man and soon, they fall in love with each other. However, Hope breaks up with him after he disobeys her father and accidentally made them go on the run. Personality Powers and Abilities Appearances Ant-Man When Hope was a child she saw her father as a hero until the day that her mother, Janet "died". Her father, Hank told Hope that Janet died in a plane crash. However, she did not believe in her father and blamed him for her mother's death. Shortly after Janet's demise, Hank decided to send her to a Boarding school so he could find a way to bring Janet from the Quantum Realm. Years later, Hope was the decisive vote that allowed Darren Cross to be elected CEO of Pym Technologies and Pym was fired from his own company vote. However, Hope approached again to her father because Cross was very close to recreating Pym's formula. She wanted to use the Ant-Man suit but her father knew a guy who would be able to use it and that would help them in their cause. When Scott Lang returned the Ant-Man suit after stealing it, Hope called the police to arrest him. However, Hank helped Lang to escape from prison. Hope later was in charge of training Lang, as she was an expert in martial arts. With the training finished, she with her father accompanied Scott to infiltrate to an old Howard Stark's warehouse. Arriving there, Lang found that the old warehouse was now a facility belonging to the Avengers. She worried about Lang but seeing the battle and seeing that he used what he learned from her, she was glad. As she, her father and Lang were discussing the final mission, Cross arrived at the Pym's residence and asked to speak to Hank. Eventually, Cross left the mansion which caused Hope worry about that Cross suspicious of her. Her suspicions were founded as Cross immediately called to tell her about his meeting with Pym. She told Scott and her father that Coss would increase security on the day of the presentation of Yellowjacket suit. Lang then asked Hank and Hope recruit his friends as they could be useful in their mission. When Luis, Kurt, and Dave were recruited for the mission, Hope did not see fit to use them in the mission as she thought they were inexperienced. She later gave Sanax to Scott's friends after they saw the Ant-Man suit in action. The next night, Hope went to Pym Technologies to witness the presentation of Darren Cross and the Yellowjacket suit. Hope tried to reason with Cross after this one revealed his intentions to sell his suit to HYDRA and also kill Hank Pym. Despite her efforts, Cross seriously injured Hank and also Mitchell Carson managed to escape with Cross formula. The next day, Hope, Scott, and Hank discussed the successful mission and also the stay and subsequent escape of Lang from Quantum Realm. After the meeting, Lang and Hope kiss each other which caused that Pym was in a state of shock. Hank revealed to Hope that he and her mother were working on a new suit but that after her death the project was frozen. Hank and Hope then said it was time to finish that project. Ant-Man and the Wasp Avengers: Endgame Navigation Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Deuteragonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:The Avengers Characters